The present invention relates to a tilting screed and method for using same.
Screeds have been used for leveling and consolidating uncured concrete. These screeds usually include a horizontal member which is moved across the surface of the concrete to level the concrete and prepare it for finishing. Vibrators are sometimes used to cause the screed to vibrate against the surface of the concrete and to consolidate it.
It is desirable to be able to adjust the angle of the screed plate relative to the concrete surface. Sometimes it is desirable to lift the leading edge of the screed plate to allow more concrete under the plate for filling low areas. Other times it is desirable to lift the trailing edge of the screed plate to remove concrete from a high spot.
The prior art has utilized laser receivers for receiving a horizontal laser beam. These laser receivers include a visual indication as to whether or not the screed is resting on a concrete surface that is above or below horizontal. However, these prior art devices have not provided a means for automatically tilting the screed plate in response to the laser sensor determining that either a filling action or a concrete removing action is necessary.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tilting screed and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tilting screed and method for using same which automatically tilts the screed in response to sensing whether the concrete surface is lower or higher than desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tilting screed and method for using same which utilizes a pivotal member attached to both of the first and second handles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tilting screed and method for using same which utilizes a tilting member having two handles attached thereto and having a tilt actuator also attached thereto.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tilting screed and method for using same which senses a laser beam and which automatically actuates a tilt actuator for tilting the screed whenever the concrete is either above or below a predetermined level.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tilting screed and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.